


Handle

by Salamander



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gun Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure PWP - in which Gabe fucks Jack with a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyAche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAche/gifts).



> Well what can I say? It's gun porn. No one is surprised. Written for my husbando LovelyAche, who continues to be my best and foremost enabler <3

No one should be turned on by this sort of thing, right? Well, at least that’s what Jack used to think. Sure, they’d had their fair share of fucking on the battlefield when they were younger, and sure, maybe he’d been turned on by the stink of blood on Gabriel, and the way his eyes gleamed in the aftermath of killing and what did that make Jack Goddamn Morrison? Probably some sort of freak, but then, he was a supersoldier now, wasn’t he? And who was to say what kind of rules he should be following these days, when he was a vigilante for God’s sake. Didn’t even follow the law any more; no, just his own sense of justice and honour, and wasn’t that a goddamn laugh.

So of course here he was splayed out on Gabriel’s bed like a goddamn whore. Jack squinted up at him against the dim warmth of the evening light coming in through the blinds and dousing everything in a pleasant gold. It felt so idyllic in a stupid sort of way, and Jack bared his teeth up at Gabriel with an annoyed grunt. “Get on with it then,” he grumbled, arching his back so that his ass lifted off the bed slightly.

Gabriel smiled slowly, thoughtfully, caressing the shotgun holstered at his hip. “You’re getting impatient in your old age,” he murmured. His eyes flickered up and down the length of Jack’s body, appreciating him. “I want to take my time with you Morrison.” Gabriel pulled the shotgun from its holster and cleared the distance between him and his bed in two strides, leaping onto it with catlike grace until he straddled Jack between his thighs. 

Jack grunted in surprise, but he went with it. Gabriel’s leather-clad thighs sandwiched his waist, the metal from his buckles cold against Jack’s bare skin. He hissed as Gabriel rolled his hips - just once the bastard - and spread both his hands against those amazing thighs. “Guess I’m your plaything tonight, huh?” Jack rolled his eyes. Maybe he could taunt Gabriel into getting the hell on with it. Or then again… maybe taunting him would result in the complete opposite. Gabe always did like to be a contrary bastard. 

“I can see all those thoughts in your head,” Gabriel growled, leaning forward to tap on Jack’s forehead hard. “I’m thinking you need a distraction.”

“So damn well distract me then!” He was getting snappish, but Jack could hardly help it. He scrabbled on the bedside table for the pump bottle of lube and slapped it against Gabriel’s thigh. “I want you, now.”

Gabriel’s smile grew wider. “I always did like it when you begged.” He leaned over Jack, both fists on the bed as he bent to nip at his bottom lip. Jack moaned, and when he lifted his head from the bed for more Gabe moved backwards out of his reach. “Nuh-uh, I’m in charge tonight. My turn, remember?” He sat back on his haunches, ass resting on Jack’s thighs, and ran one hand across the dip of his stomach, smirking as it trembled under his touch. 

Jack’s dick twitched at the contact and he breathed out a growl of frustration when Gabe just skirted it with the very tip of his fingers.

“Lift up for me,” Gabriel purred, moving enough to allow Jack to move until his legs were draped over Gabriel’s thighs, open and ready for him. Gabe pumped out a good quantity of lube and, without warning, pushed a finger inside Jack’s ass. 

“Ah!” Jack gripped onto Gabriel’s thigh, “some warning next time!” 

“Hmm,” Gabe replied, concentrating his efforts on pushing deeper inside, smoothing the lube and easing the passage of his finger until he could slip a second one in, and then a third in the same motion.

Jack yelped. “Hey, I ain’t as young as I used to be, Gabe.” His voice was hoarse and they hadn’t even got started yet. 

“No, but you’re still gagging for it, just like the old days.” Gabriel pushed his fingers in as far as they’d go, crooking them enough to push against Jack’s prostate. The jerk underneath him told him that he’d hit his target, and he chuckled deeply. “Yeah, I always did know what made you tick.”

“Maybe that’s our problem,” Jack said between gritted teeth. His hands gripped onto Gabe’s thighs for dear life. “Come on Gabe, fuck me already, you’re still dressed goddamn.”

“I’ve got something better for you,” Gabriel murmured, turning his attention to one of his shotguns. He picked it up with his free hand, eyeing it before glancing at Jack with hooded eyes. 

Jack’s eyes widened and he swallowed hard, gaze darting from the shotgun to Gabriel. “You better have the goddamn safety on that thing,” he said, finally. One hand drifted to his dick, slicking it up and down with a hard twist at the base. 

Gabriel removed his fingers and took hold of Jack’s wrist, removing it from his dick with an almost gentle touch. “Not until I say so,” he growled, dropping Jack’s hand on the bed and grabbing the lube bottle once more. He pumped out a puddle into his palm, then lifted the shotgun and eyed it before slicking the muzzle with lube until it glistened, making damn sure that Jack could see exactly what he was doing.

“Don’t think you’ve done enough prep to manage that,” Jack said, voice hoarse. He couldn’t help but arch his back though, pushing his ass against the slick metal. Gabriel just held the shotgun there, watching with a smile as Jack worked himself against it. 

“Hold onto something.” Gabriel pushed his free fingers into Jack’s ass, circling and working the muscles before pushing the shotgun muzzle against them.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. “Uh, not sure that’s gonna wor-” he cut himself short with a lengthy groan as Gabe pushed harder, removing his fingers to make room for the muzzle. “That goddamn hurts!” he hissed, clenching both fists as one of the corners caught him painfully.

Gabriel grunted, gritting his teeth. “Shit.” He tossed the shotgun aside with a growl before turning his attention back to Jack. “Gimme your handgun,” Gabriel said, squeezing Jack’s thigh to punctuate his words. His grip was hard, compensating for the slipperiness of his fingers from the lube as they dug into Jack’s pale flesh. 

With a glare, Jack sat upright again. “Oh yeah, real sexy,” he complained, “goddamn stopping in the middle.” He leaned over the side of the bed, rummaging among his effects for the little handgun he always kept strapped to his thigh. He pulled it from the holster, ejecting the clip and flicking on the safety as well.

“Cautious old man.” Gabriel took the handgun from Jack, turning it this way and that to examine it in the light. “Hm, this’ll do.” 

“It’d damn well better.” Jack slumped back down again, idly stroking his softening dick back into hardness. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at that, but didn’t remove Jack’s hand this time, instead focusing on slicking up the muzzle of the handgun, eyes fixed on the way his fingers slid over the metal. He bent over Jack again, pressing three fingers against his entrance once more.

Jack sighed with pleasure, relaxing back against the pillows as Gabe worked him open again. His fingers were their customary cool against the hot flesh of his ass - something which’d taken a while to get used to, but now he was, Jack couldn’t imagine it any other way. He looked down at Gabe, holding his gaze. “I’m ready,” he whispered, gripping onto the quilt with one hand, the other still stroking his own dick.

With just a nod, Gabriel removed his fingers and pushed the handgun muzzle against Jack’s ass. It wasn’t anywhere near as insurmountable as his shotguns, and it slid in with only a token resistance. 

Jack jerked, a low moan slipping from his lips at the intrusion. The metal was colder than Gabe’s fingers had ever been, and the unyielding hardness of the muzzle felt goddamn amazing even though it was only an inch of so inside him.

Gabriel couldn’t take his eyes off Jack, fixated on the place where metal met flesh. He swallowed hard. “Shit, you should see yourself right now.” He pushed harder and the rest of the gun muzzle slid deeper, filling Jack’s ass like his dick would. 

Jack was speechless, his moans incoherent. Sure, there were probably meant to be words underneath those sounds, but nothing he could manage to get out in any clear way. The gun was so  _ solid _ inside him, and even though he knew the safety was on, Jack still had a thrill of danger throughout his body from the sheer madness of it. He opened his eyes, gazing with wonder on Gabe’s flushed face. All pretence of cool calmness had dissolved away, as it tended to do whenever they fucked, and the expression was pure Gabriel Reyes in that moment. 

He began to fuck Jack with the handgun, spare hand dropping to his own dick and stroking it in time. “God Jack,” Gabe croaked, “I’m gonna come just watching you like this, god.” 

“You can if you wanna,” Jack hissed, lifting his ass off the bed shamelessly. “Harder, come on Gabe, fucking give it to me.”

Gabe obliged, slamming the gun into Jack’s ass without mercy. He was probably going to be very sore after this, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He squeezed his own dick hard, jerking himself off like a fucking horny teenager, but oh shit, Gabe couldn’t help himself. The handle of Jack’s handgun was slick from lube and it was hard to keep a grip on it, especially with the distraction of jerking himself, and Gabe growled with frustration as his fingers slipped. “No, fuck that,” he grunted, pulling the gun out and dropping it on the bed. He took hold of his dick and slammed into Jack with barely restrained fury.

Jack gasped, fingers scrabbling at Gabe’s thighs as he was shoved backwards by the power of Gabe’s thrusts. “Yeah,” he panted, angling himself so that he could jerk his dick while Gabriel fucked him into the bed. The headboard banged into the wall with every thrust, but Jack couldn’t bring himself to care. Just dug his fingertips into Gabe’s thigh hard enough to bruise, panting and grunting through clenched teeth.

He rode the sensations, giving himself over to Gabe entirely until he couldn’t hold back any more. Jack grunted out Gabe’s name as he came all over his hand and belly, thick streaks of come spilling again and again until he sagged back, exhausted. 

Gabe wasn’t done. He bent forward over Jack, deepening his thrusts as Jack’s muscles clenched and rippled around him and somehow managing not to come. Just to draw the experience out, deeper and deeper until he couldn’t tell where he ended and Jack began. Just like the old days… Gabe choked out a gasp as Jack’s hand went to the back of his head, pressing their foreheads together as they moved as one. “Y-you gonna come again, old man?”

“Only for you,” Jack replied, voice croaky still. “Come for me, Gabe.” He licked into Gabe’s mouth, kissing him deeply. “Come on, you can stop showing off your stamina now.”

A rumble of laughter burst from Gabe’s throat and he bit fondly at Jack’s bottom lip before rolling his hips in that perfect way, the one that made Jack see stars. He fucked him slowly, now, taking his time as his orgasm built up until, finally, he was coming with a long, guttural sound. Almost inhuman these days, with an edge to it that made Jack’s skin prickle as he came again, pretty much dry this time, dick sore from the friction of it.

Gabe’s hips jerked a few more times before he was spent, collapsing on top of Jack gracelessly, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

Jack rubbed the back of Gabe’s head, fingers probing gently in all his favourite spots. “You gonna go to sleep like this?” 

“Yeah, might just do that.” The smile was evident in Gabe’s voice, even though his face was buried in the meat of Jack’s shoulder. “You’ll wake up with me still inside you. Can you take it, old man? Round two in the morning?”

“Who you callin’ old? I’m the one who came twice.” Jack chuckled, glancing down at Gabe’s shaved head. “You just can’t keep up any more.”

Gabe grunted, mouthing at Jack’s shoulder with his teeth. “Shut it, I’m trying to go to sleep here.”

“Out like a goddamn light, every damn time,” Jack groused. Still, he wasn’t one to complain, not when his ass ached so good and he could feel Gabe’s softened dick inside him still. Not that he really wanted to wake up to this mess in the morning. With a grunt, he shifted underneath Gabe enough to roll him off and onto the still-slick handgun and lube bottle.

“What the fuck? I was comfy.”

“Yeah yeah, save it. I ain’t gonna be waking up in the morning with your dick glued to my ass. Move it.” 

Gabe grumbled under his breath, but moved obligingly as Jack tidied the bed. He got up and went to the bathroom, bare feet padding softly on the tiled floor and the sound of running water lulling Gabe. It was just like the old days, back before everything went to shit. Jack never could leave a mess behind, too much of a fucking  _ soldier _ for that. It drove Gabe mad - just when he wanted to sleep, sweaty and sticky, he’d be shunted around like a recruit until Jack was satisfied.

The bathroom light turned off and Jack came back into the room toting a damp washcloth. He knelt on the bed and wiped Gabriel off to the sound of sleepy protesting, although Gabe’s heart wasn’t in it really. He felt warm inside; happy again, even if it was just for tonight, as he allowed Jack to undress him too,

“There. Now shift up, Reyes.” Jack moved him up unceremoniously before climbing under the covers and settling them around them both. “My ass is damn sore,” he grumbled, turning to press himself against Gabe’s back. He always had liked being the big spoon.

“We’ll get you a fucking band-aid for it in the morning.” Gabe’s voice was sleep-blurred and Jack smiled against his shoulder blades. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” 


End file.
